The present invention relates generally to the field of deployable solar panels, and more particularly, to a military-grade, field-deployable solar panel stand configured to transition between a collapsed configuration for carrying and an expanded configuration for supporting a solar panel during use.
Networked soldiers are typically equipped with communications and other portable electronic equipment. Power to such equipment is typically supplied by battery packs carried by the soldier. The battery packs are rechargeable and can be recharged at dedicated charging stations at various locations within military installations. When charging stations are not readily available, such as when soldiers are in remote locations, the battery packs can be recharged using portable solar panels.
Portable solar panels can be provided in various wattages, for example, 60 W and 120 W configurations. Portable solar panels are typically configured with an array of solar cells interconnected through flexible electrical and physical connections that permit the solar panel array to fold to a compact configuration for stowing and carrying. For use, the solar panel array unfolds to a planar configuration such that the solar cells are oriented at an optimum angle to absorb sunlight.
In remote locations, it can be difficult to stably support a deployed solar panel array at an optimum angle to absorb sunlight. As such, what is needed is a stand that not only stably supports a solar panel array at an optimum angle, but also folds to a compact configuration for carrying between uses.